Malina Sandsk
Malina Sandsk is a fictional character in the Reshan television series Havershom, portrayed by Rosa Denig. She was the show's fifth protagonist, being the central character of season five, and was a major character from season one until her departure in the final episode of season five. Characterization Malina is absolutely beautiful and this is recognized by most people around her. She can draw onlookers in easily, and carries herself as a bit of an exhibitionist, but is still a self-described "tease". What most people don't realize is that Malina suffers a great deal with anxiety, and she actually has trouble making friends, due to her fear of socialization and rejection. Since she was 13, Malina has suffered from alcoholism. She grew up with parents who didn't really care what she did, and had a close bond with her older sister who was a hardcore party girl. Her drinking frequently is criticized by her friends, but as she is still high-functioning, no one really thinks anything of it. Character history Malina was born on 10 July 1995 in the Slemder borough of Hederhelm. She has an older sister by two years, Marina. Her father is a landscaper, while her mother is unemployed but occasionally works as a bartender. Malina grew up in a working class household and studies a social sciences program at Marina Peffel School. Seasons 1–2 Malina is first introduced as one of Lukas Titjansk's friends. She appears cold and unwelcoming to Veronica Zeffermann, but is rebuffed by Lise Kappel. Malina does not have too much of an important role in season one. Most often, she is simply seen partying with her friends, being their alcohol supplier, and getting into petty fights with some of her friends. Season two sees Malina's role in a similar light as season one. Her core functions largely stay the same. Seasons 3–4 In season three, the main friend group decides they want to try distancing themselves from Malina. However, she eventually hears of the plan and attempts to distance herself. After realizing she has no friends besides them, she tries fixing all the problems between them and straightens things out. Malina has mainly a supporting role in season four. A significant part of the season is when after hearing about Helena Bostromann's struggles with mental illness, she makes everything about herself to the annoyance of her friends. Season 5 Malina becomes the show's main protagonist during season five. Through Twitter, she meets her online boyfriend Henrik Martinsen. As he also lives in Hederhelm and attends a nearby high school, they meet in person and soon begin an actual relationship. Malina and Henrik's relationship is looked down upon by her friends, as they consider it to be "unsafe" and for Henrik to be a weird person. Meanwhile, he only encourages her alcoholism to get worse with the hardcore partying that they do together. After increasing distance between Malina and her friends at the hands of Henrik, they officially drop her from the friend group in the season finale. Conflict ensues, mainly between Malina and Lise and Lukas. The season ends with Malina sobbing in her bedroom alone. Season five generally depicts various themes; such as decaying friendships, mean friends, alcoholism, excessive partying, love in the Internet age, and toxic relationships. Other versions Malina is not present in any of the international versions of Havershom. However, most of the international versions have a similar character that she is replaced by. In the Velkanian remake, she is replaced by "Morina jal Devel", and is portrayed by Kati jal Mursant. In the Gregus remake, she is known as "Lina Malźava", and is portrayed by Samira Zaka. She is not replaced by any character in the Loghtian remake. Category:Havershom characters Category:Fictional Reshan people Category:Fictional characters from Hederhelm Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2011 Category:Fictional marijuana users Category:Fictional characters with anxiety disorder Category:Fictional characters with alcoholism